Second American Republic
|GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $392,959 |GDP_nominal_year = 2045 |GDP_nominal_rank = 1st |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 1st |currency = American dollar |currency_code = USD |date_format = mm/dd/yyyy |drives_on = Right |cctld = .gov |today = }} WIP THIS ARTICLE IS WORK IN PROGRESS!!! The North American Repubic officially the Second American Republic is a country in North America comprising of a majority of what used to be the United States Capital City New Philadelphia is the Largest City In The USA and In the World with 56,486,486 Residents. It mainly relies on Rail for transport with bullet trains going from Midtown Manhattan to Capital Hill It is a sprawling metropolis that if including the Urban Area reaching from Stamford CT to Dover DE has nearly 153,000,000 Residents or half of all residents in America If you only include pre-2021 boarders for Municipalities New York still has the highest population at nearly 31,000,000. Philadelphia is at number 2 with 26,500,000. Yonkers is at number 3 at 15,000,000 Stamford is at number 4 at 12,500,000. While Newark barley scratches 10,000,000 with over 9,500,000 residents. The major airports in the area are Donald Trump Intergalactic Spaceport In New Philadelphia and Newark International Airport In Newark. Rail travel Bullet trains run at 755kph every 10 minutes on the New Philadelphia - Midtown New York Bullet Express Line. Along with this high speed trains continue on to Boston, Albany, Columbus and most impotently, Chicago. Along with other places but the ones listed are quarter hourly at 354kph. These type of trains are the lifeblood of the Country as the intercity highways were heavily bombed in the Revolution and most are dysfunctional or reduced in functionality. Even small cities like Danbury Connecticut have bullet train stations. History In 2020 The 2nd American Revolution began with multiple states declaring Independence after the government breaks out into chaos over a intoxicated governor accidentally shoots the President injuring him and in response the Governor being executed for high treason. This causes a new Confederate States revolution that starts in Alabama. Eventually the entire Southern United States with the acceptation of Florida Joins the Confederacy. With the capital being Charleston, SC. Around the same time Radical leftist communists rebel and a total of 10 US states declare them selves Independent and communist. The capital being surrounded by rebel states causes an emergency evacuation of DC. Makeing Philadelphia the New Capital. At this time the country is in chaos as more regions declare Independence. The area around Boston becomes a total war zone as Communist took control of the city while it was under siege for 8 months. Utah declares itself an Independent Republic. Detoit in Chicago remain under siege for most of the remainder of the war. By March 2021 the map looked like this Florida throughout the war was a very loyal stronghold and as a reward the state was given greater autonomy after the war. The panhandle of Florida was controlled by the confederacy for most of the war and was awarded to them after they came up with a treaty and helped in fighting the communist forces. End Of The War In May of 2021 the Confederacy was in cooperation with The Second American Republic along with Utah and New Mexico. Fighting still continued against the main stream communists but in June and July the communist refused peace dealings. In September of 2021 a Nuclear Warhead was fired at Atlanta Georgia. Several smaller non nuclear bombing raids took place in Chicago, St Louis, Detroit, Washington DC and Baltimore. 3 Weeks later after a nuclear bomb leveled the city of Los Angeles. After this the communists surrendered and peace dealings went in the works. These two cities are going to continue to be radioactive for hundreds of years. They are essentially unlivable dead zones. The aftermath was most of the Former region around Washington and Baltimore becoming communist. California and parts of Nevada joining this communist nation. As well as Detroit becoming a communist city state. Detroit is still suffering and is a total hell hole. Its become a dictatorship and there are 50 foot walls around the city to keep the residents from leaving the county. The population of Detroit is now done to around 250,000 from 650,000 before the war. Geography Climate The Climate has been majorly effected from Nuclear Fallout. Government and politics States Demographics In 2024 The Races were changed to better reflect how people look or origionate from. This was done to reduse racisum. You may also see the large drop in Hispanic and African persentage after 2020. This is because most Hispanic and African Americans live in Areas now controled by other countrys. This causes fluctiateing demographics as people may change there ethnic group once every 4 Years. Also as people have interracial marrage ethnicities mix and the best mach is chosen. This is why Dark Europen Fluctiates as many "Dark Europens" and "Pale Europens" interraicaly marry. Religion }} Education Culture Arts Media Cuisine Sport and recreation